S10
For other uses, see Diamond and Pearl. ---- Diamond and Pearl |numeps=51 |epspan=DP001 - DP047, DP049 - DP052 |numepshv=51 |epspanhv=DP001 - DP047, DP049 - DP052 |region=Sinnoh |series=Diamond & Pearl |prev=Pokémon: Battle Frontier |next=Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension }} Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl is the tenth season of the and the first season of the English dub of the . It follows Ash Ketchum as he begins his journey in the Sinnoh region along with his old friend and a new girl named . Ash continues to challenge Gyms, while Dawn competes in Pokémon Contests. It began with Following A Maiden's Voyage!, which first aired in sequence on June 4, 2007 (having been part of a "preview" of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl more than half a month earlier, close to the release of ) in the United States, and ended with Smells Like Team Spirit! which originally aired on February 1, 2008. The season skips DP048 due to that episode being a clip show. It originally aired in the United States as part of the 2007-2008 Cartoon Network Saturday morning line-up. This is the first of four seasons that take place in the Sinnoh region. It is preceded by Pokémon: Battle Frontier, the last season of the English dub of the , and is succeeded by Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension. Blurb If Gary Oak is headed for the Sinnoh region, then Ash Ketchum won’t be far behind! Ready to take on the Sinnoh League, Ash brings along Pikachu and meets up with Brock in Sinnoh, where the pair of Trainers are soon joined by a third—Dawn, a novice Pokémon Coordinator determined to follow in the footsteps of her mother. Both Ash and Dawn struggle with their respective paths, but it’s easy for them to make new friends, gaining new Pokémon like Turtwig and Piplup. Important events * is introduced as a new beginning . (DP001) * arrives in Sinnoh. (DP001) * rejoins Ash shortly thereafter. (DP002) * Ash meets a new rival, Paul. (DP003) * Ash and Brock meet Dawn and they decide to travel together. (DP003) * Dawn has her first battle with Nando. After a battle with Ash, Nando decides to collect both Badges and Ribbons. (DP004) * Dawn acquires a Pokétch in Jubilife City. (DP010) * Dawn meets her first rival, Zoey. (DP011) * Ash and encounter Pokémon Hunter J, who steals Pokémon on the request of clients. (DP020) * Jessie borrows Ash's Aipom and defeats Dawn in an unofficial Pokémon Contest. (DP022) * At the Contest, Dawn runs into , a childhood friend who is also journeying as a . (DP026) * Ash and his friends aid Cheryl in the Eterna Forest in her search for the Sweet Honey. (DP030 - DP032) ** During the search, Ash and his friends run into Gardenia, an avid lover of . (DP031) * Ash, Dawn, Brock, Jessie, and James enter the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest. Brock wins and receives an . (DP033) * Dawn battles Elite Four member Lucian. (DP035) * Ash and his friends prevent the theft of the , which was, unbeknownst to them, orchestrated by Team Galactic. (DP036) * Paul battles Sinnoh League Cynthia with the group watching. (DP040) * Ash helps protect some wild from Pokémon Hunter J. (DP045) * Ash and his friends meet Mira and help her rescue her Sandshrew's Poké Ball from a flooded town. (DP047) * Dawn, Zoey, Nando, and Jessie compete in the Contest. Dawn loses in the Performance Stage while her rivals advance to the Battle Stage. Nando defeats Zoey in the finals to win his second Ribbon. (DP049) * The Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition takes place. (DP050 - DP052) ** Ash, Dawn, and Brock are paired up with Paul, Conway, and Holly, respectively. (DP050) ** Ash and his friends, along with their partners, advance to the semi-finals. (DP051) ** Paul his after the second round and Ash invites Chimchar to join his team. (DP051) ** Ash and Paul defeat Brock and Holly in the semi-finals, and then Dawn and Conway in the finals to win the tournament and a pair of Soothe Bells. (DP052) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Dawn's Piplup (DP001) * Ash's Starly (DP002) * Ash's Turtwig (DP005) * Brock's Croagunk (DP008) * Dawn's Buneary (DP009) * Dawn's Pachirisu (DP019) * Dawn's Buizel (DP034) * Brock's Happiny (DP038) * Ash's Chimchar (DP052) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Ash's → (DP013) * Brock's → (DP014) Releases * Dawn's Pachirisu (DP019) Other * James's Carnivine (obtained prior to EP001, revealed to own in DP002) * Brock's Forretress (left at Pewter Gym, prior to DP004) * Brock's Marshtomp (left at Pewter Gym, prior to DP004) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Roark, after one failed attempt. (DP018) * Gardenia (DP037) Pokémon Contests Dawn wins Pokémon Contests in these locations: * Floaroma Town (DP027) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases In other languages |da=Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |nl=Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |fi=Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |fr_eu= |he= |hu= |it= |no=Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |pl= |pt_br= Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |pt_eu=Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |ro= |ru= Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |es_la= |es_eu= |sv=Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |tr= }} External links * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl on Hulu 10 *1 de:Staffel 10 es:Décima temporada fr:Saison 10 it:Pokémon - Diamante e Perla